Jessie on Deck
by RandomAlienRandyll
Summary: The Ross Family come to the SS Tipton and reak more havoc for Mr Moseby.The SS Tipton becomes filled with  more pranks and chaos than ever before!


1**Jessie On Deck**

Jessie and Suite Life on Deck Crossover

I DO NOT OWN SUITE LIFE OR JESSIE

It was a normal day in the city of New York and the Ross Family were up to their usual business. Well...normal, but not normal in the way you think...Normal meant doing whatever it was possible to make Jessie go a little crazy. Of course, Jessie was used to it by now. Even though she could get pushed over the edge at times with the kids mistakes and hers, at the end of the day she was there for them. She had this adoration for each of the kids for different reasons. They were all special to her.

School went by and the first summer with the Ross family finally came. Bertram was extremely happy about that because vacation time meant no kids time for a few weeks. Jessie was just waiting for Bertram to bust out another bitter butler ballad. Even though Bertram complained a lot about his job, it was so obvious that he loved the kids. If he didn't he wouldn't of tried to help Luke in the park that day when he was being bugged by Trevor and he wouldn't of been there for Zuri when Emma wasn't. That bitter butler sure knew how to work a boa that was for sure.

Another thing that came with the summer was the Ross parents coming home for a break from the business. Both of the parents schedules were hectic. I guess you could say there wasn't a difference between being in California and New York for that reason. Ever since that day at the fair with Emma and her science project the family had become closer, their bonds were forming into something more strong that no force could ever break. Their love stretched over any distance just like Jessie said it would. The parents and the kids had more time to talk to one another. That was Jessie's main goal. She knew how important family was and knew everyone had the right to be loved. Seeing the kids happy made her happy. They were learning together. They were all learning from their mistakes and worked together to prevent that ever happening again. They were a family...and even as much as Mr. Kipling terrified Jessie at times, he was apart of that as well. She warmed up to him a bit, but it took a while. She sometimes still got that feeling he was going to turn fifty feet tall and devour her though. All in all, life was good. She couldn't wish for anything else.

When the Ross parents came home everyone ran over to them and gave them the biggest hug of all...after they finally broke up their kissing session...Zuri wondered how they could even breathe...they never came up for air it seemed like. Everyone doubted that they noticed what was occurring around them when they kissed. Jessie thought it was sweet though. After years and years together they were still so in love. When they looked at each other you can tell that they loved each other. When they looked at each other it was through the eyes of when they were younger. That butterfly sensation came back into their stomach and the idea that life couldn't get any better. Jessie hoped one day she would have that feeling and be that in love. When she thought of having a relationship similar to Christina and Morgan one boy came to her mind, but she had to quickly shove it to the back of her mind. She promised herself she wouldn't and when she made a promise she stuck to it. She made that mistake before and going down that path again was not worth it. She knew a guy couldn't make you happy and she was very satisfied with her life already, but maybe she just wanted someone to share that happiness with? She was so confused as to what she wanted when she looked in his eyes. Plus, she didn't want to make their friendship weird and didn't want the kids to feel awkward about it...Who knows how jealous Luke would get over her little romance...She needed to get a handle on that feeling and erase it. She couldn't be reckless with her heart. Adele and ice cream was the answer to terminate that feeling for at least a little bit.

Jessie exited her room from the upstairs and walked down the stairs to see Luke and Ravi playing a game of catch with a football. She knew this would only resort to something being broken. That was the last thing she needed. She knew Christina and Morgan thought high of her and also knew she made mistakes, but she didn't want them coming home to a rude awakening of glass hitting the floor.

"Luke I told you no football inside the house, you could break something!" Jessie said from the staircase approaching the two boys.

"Hey, he was playing it too!" Luke said quickly throwing Ravi under the bus pointing to him. Jessie figured Luke was going to do that.

"Yeah, but I'm guessing you're the one who talked him into it. Now give me the ball." Jessie said and Luke handed the ball over with a great amount of distaste.

"You know, the only reason why you like to ground me is so you can see me more. Jessie, you can't resist me. All the ladies can't." Jessie just observed Luke for a second not exactly know how to respond to that.

"Yeah, sure, that's it..." She said with an eye roll. "Look, your parents are home and have been doing a lot lately. Your dad just finished his movie with Jordan and I'm sure he wants time to rest a bit."

"I still don't get the appeal of this Jordan Taylor. I don't think he can compare to the actors from my country. I mean, all he said in that movie was "stop." I could of done that!" Ravi said finally making his presence in the room more dominant. Jessie smiled at him with amusement. Ravi was a really good kid. Though, the diss to Jordan she wasn't fond of. There was so emotion in the word "stop" it made her heart beat faster.

"Okay, guys, look, if you're going to play, just play outside. I'll take you to the park in a bit if you want. Deal?" The boys nodded in agreement. "Good, now do you know where you sisters are?" And as if right on cue Zuri and Emma walked in with Milly following shortly behind.

"Oh, there you two are...I am taking the boys to the park in a bit, would you like to come?"

"I would love too, but no subway. I don't need to see Ravi's vomit again..." Ravi then touched his throat remembering how wretched that feeling was. Jessie was disgusted at the thought of Ravi puking..The image of chunks was not needed.

"I hope the nose picker isn't there. She almost wiped her snot on Milly! Milly had to go to her therapist because she did that."

"She has a therapist?" Jessie said with a raised eyebrow. She wondered how Zuri came up with this stuff.

"Yes, but it was really hard to get him here from Atlantis. Mermaid's can be so stubborn sometimes!" Zuri then looked to her right and her in Milly began arguing. It was an interesting sight for everyone.

"You guys aren't going anywhere, we have a surprise for you." They all turned towards the stair case where the deep manly voice was coming from and there was Mrs. & Mr. Ross approaching them with huge smiles. With the words "we have a surprise" the kids jumped around with excitement. All the kids then jumped on the couch as their parents stood in front of them. Jessie held Zuri on her lap as Zuri watched her parents with content.

"We are going on a trip to the SS Tipton cruise ship!" All the kids then cheered with excitement and then Luke turned to his father.

"Can Jessie come?" Luke asked and then Morgan and Christina nodded in agreement.

"Of course she can, she is part of this family now, plus, she can watch you when me and your father have date night!"

"...You people still do that at your age?" Emma said with surprise. Her parents just looked at her and shook their heads.

"Emma, love can last for years no matter how old you are." Christina said which made Emma confused. Yeah, she knew her parents were close, but why would they need to go on dates with each other. They already spend every waking moment together.

"Yeah, Emma, you should know that..." Luke said and looked at Jessie. "It reminds me of this red headed girl I know..." he then winked at Jessie and Jessie once again rolled her eyes.

"Keep dreaming Luke." Jessie said simply looking back at him.

"I know I'm going to make all your dreams come true by being with you, no need to tell me." Luke said with a grin.

"A cruise ship! Milly just told me she is so excited! She really missed the open seas! Maybe she can make mermaid friends there!" Zuri said with so much enthusiasm. " Do you think Ariel will be near the ship? Because Milly has a grudge against her." Jessie had to bite her tongue to hold in her laugh. Zuri was the cutest little girl in the world...the only person who didn't think that was heartless Mrs. Chesterfields.

"I heard the boutique are wonderful on that cruise liner! I cant wait to sweep the stores clean!"

"I cant wait to finally relax...I should knock on wood shouldn't I?" Jessie stated and the parents nodded.

Okay, so I haven't been on fanfiction for a while and I apologize that. I had finals a two weeks ago and then I got sick so I'm sorry. I just thought this up today and it's still in the process of being made. I am going to finish my Suite Life story "Will Everything Really be Fine?" as soon as I can, I have some ideas for that, but it's just time management that is getting in my way. Another thing I would like to add is I have another story for the Jessie fandom currently being made. I hope you all continue reading (:


End file.
